First Time
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Santana wasn't Finn's first time, and Quinn wasn't the first time Finn thought he'd knocked someone up. Kurt's about to find out what happened between Finn and Puck before they had even started 10th grade. Mpreg. Mentions of Finn/Puck but is Puck/Kurt.


_Santana wasn't Finn's first._

_Quinn wasn't the first time Finn thought he was going to be a dad._

_Kurt wasn't the first guy Puck bottomed for._

_Finn and Puck had been fifteen when they (soberly or drunkenly) decided to experiment together. By the end, they'd known two things. One, that Finn was straight. Two, that Puck wasn't._

_They learned a third not long after._

_That Finn had gotten Puck pregnant._

_They'd been terrified at the idea and the only people to ever know had been their moms. No one else ever got to know. Puck miscarried before he finished the first trimester and it almost killed him, literally and figuratively. They both tried to forget. Finn pretended that he and Puck had never happened and Puck dove into sex (with girls) to try and forget the emptiness in him._

_Then Puck bottomed for Kurt and got pregnant again._

_Kurt didn't know what to think when he walked into his and Finn's room and found his stepbrother and boyfriend curled up in bed together, faces red and tearstained._

_He finally understood when Carole sat him down._

_Mpregs are rare, but happen (and are very risky). Babies are delivered via c-section. _

**First Time**

Kurt didn't know what to make of the scene before him.

Finn and Puck were lying on Finn's bed, a sobbing Puck held tightly in Finn's arms.

His brain couldn't quite comprehend what, exactly, he was seeing and he let Carole pull him down the stairs and set him in a chair in the kitchen.

He finally looked up when she pushed a cup of steaming tea in front of him.

'Did they tell you what happened the year they turned 15?' she asked, already knowing the answer.

Kurt shook his head and Carole sighed, 'I didn't think so. Neither one of them really likes to talk about it anymore; plus I think it's what made Noah the way he is.

'It was during the Easter weekend…'

'_Mom!' Finn yelled indignantly as he scrambled to cover himself up as Puck, who'd tumbled off the bed, stayed on the floor, hidden by the bed._

'_I'd like to talk to you both in the kitchen,' Carole announced, before turning and heading back downstairs._

'_I am so dead,' Finn groaned, dropping his head to his hands._

'_I'll explain it to her,' Puck stated as he pulled on his jeans and trying not to wince._

'_I don't think I'm gay,' Finn offered, Puck gave him a knowing smile._

'_I know, but thanks for doing this,' he offered._

_Finn nodded and the pair finished getting dressed in silence, before finding Finn's mom in the kitchen._

'_Don't be mad at Finn, Ms H, this was my idea. I think… I thought I was… I'm gay, and I wanted to… with someone I could trust…' he trailed off, not looking at the woman who'd been like a mother to him._

'_Noah, darling,' she cupped his face gently and made him look at her. 'Were you safe?'_

_Puck nodded, 'I prepared myself, and Finn had a condom, I just… I wanted it to not be with someone who wouldn't care about it.' _

_Carole wiped at Noah's cheeks, getting rid of the tears._

'_That's all I can ask for. I just want my boys happy,' she offered, glancing at Finn._

'_I'm not… I mean it was good, but I don't think I'm gay,' he spluttered, beat red._

_Carole laughed softly, causing Puck to laugh too._

'So, Noah and Finn?'

Carole nodded, 'I know Finn handled your crush badly, but I think he was scared. I know it's not the greatest excuse but it's the only one I can offer you.'

'Why tell me this?' he asked. He didn't mind hearing about his boyfriend and his stepbrother, but he didn't know what this had to do with finding them in the same bed, crying.

'Well because about three weeks later Puck started to feel sick. He thought it was the flu, but…'

'_Ms. H?' Puck asked softly. He'd told Finn he'd had to go the bathroom, but he just wanted to talk to Carole. His mum was working double shifts and she finally had a day off, and was sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her._

'_What is it Noah?' Carole asked, immediately focusing on the young teen, who looked almost afraid._

'_I… I'm not feeling well. I've been throwing up almost every day for, like, a week but I don't really feel sick. I… I read about men that can…' he trailed off, afraid to say anymore._

_Carole pulled him into her arms, soothing him, 'I can make you an appointment, go with you, if you'd like. Do you want me to call your mum?'_

_Puck shook his head, 'not until I find out what's wrong.'_

'Oh my Gucci, was he…?' he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Carole simply nodded, 'they had used a condom, but it was apparently a faulty one.'

'How did Ruth take it?' he asked, almost afraid.

'She was a little disappointed, I mean we both were, but she was just as supportive as I was,' Carole replied. 'She was completely devastated with what happened.'

'_I'm kind of glad football's over for the season,' Puck offered as he rubbed his belly. Once he'd gotten over the fact that he was pregnant, he was rather fond of the little life inside him._

'_Yeah, but what are you going to do when school starts?' Finn asked. He knew he shouldn't be as excited as he was to be a dad at 15, but he'd always wanted a bigger family._

_Puck sighed, 'I have no idea, and honestly, it scares the fuck out of me.'_

'_We don't have to keep it,' Finn offered. 'I mean we are only 15…' he trailed off at the glare that Puck was giving him._

'_Look I know this isn't the ideal situation, but I don't want any kid of mine to think that I don't want them,' Puck stated. _

'_I'm sorry.'_

'They were going to keep it?' Kurt asked, surprised.

'Noah wanted to,' Carole offered. 'He didn't want to turn out like his own father. He was petrified of being a father, but he was determined to be the best one he knew how to be.'

Kurt blinked back tears, he didn't remember Puck being pregnant when they started grade 10.

'So what happened?' Kurt asked, as he moved to get the box of Kleenex from the top of the fridge.

'It's hard to say, sometimes these things just happen,' Carole offered with a small shrug.

_Puck hadn't been feeling well all day. He was dizzy, nauseous and everything hurt._

'_I'm not hungry Finn!' Puck yelled at the other teen when he suggested he have something._

'_Noah, honey, are you okay?' Carole asked, placing a hand on Puck's forehead._

_Puck gave a sudden cry as he curled around his stomach. After a moment he seemed to relax, but he looked up at Carole and the fear she saw in them tore at her heart._

'_Finn, stay here, and don't answer the phone and don't open the door,' Carole stated, as she pulled Puck into her arms, supporting him as he gave another cry of pain._

'_No, mom, I want to come with you!' Finn demanded._

_Carole sighed, she didn't have time to argue with him right now. _

_They made it to the hospital in record time and as Puck was taken into an exam room, Carole called Ruth, who dropped everything at work and rushed to the hospital._

_Puck needed someone with him and they weren't letting Carole or Finn with him, despite the fact that the other teen was the father of Puck's baby._

_Several hours later, the doctors finally let Carole and Finn see Puck._

_He was drugged up, and his eyes were red and wet, and his hands lay limply at his side. Ruth was holding one of his hands tightly. She glanced up at Carole and gave her head a shake. _

_Finn gave a soft cry and rushed to Puck, pulling him into his arms._

'Noah lost so much blood, and he almost died on the table, twice. The miscarriage almost killed him. After he pulled away from everyone and turned to women. He didn't want to deal with who he was and what had happened. It was so hard on him, both physically and mentally,' Carole finished.

'No wonder Noah wanted Beth so badly,' Kurt said softly.

'That nearly tore them apart,' Carole offered.

Kurt gave a soft sob as he covered his mouth and tears spilled down his cheeks.

Carole had him in her arms in seconds.

After a moment, Kurt pulled away, both of them wiping at tears.

'He's pregnant again, isn't he?' Kurt asked gently.

Carole could only nod.

'Normally it's me,' Kurt said before he stood and headed back upstairs.

_Normally it was Kurt who bottomed for Puck. They didn't mind, Kurt loved the feeling of being filled with his lover's cock._

_But that night, it was different. Kurt didn't mind, he wanted to top Puck, just to see, and it had been Puck's idea._

_They were careful, and Kurt prepared Puck well. He was about to roll the condom on, but Puck stopped him._

'_I want to feel all of you,' he offered with a nervous smile. Kurt beamed, kissing Puck passionately as he eased into Puck torturously slow. _

_It was amazing and wonderful and so fucking tight! _

_Kurt didn't last long but neither had Puck. Kurt eased out slowly and reluctantly before he cleaned them both up, before curling up next to Puck, who pulled him into his arms._

'_Thank you,' Puck offered, kissing the top of Kurt's head._

'_I love you,' Kurt stated, looking up so he could kiss Puck's soft, if slightly chapped, lips, 'but I prefer having you in me.'_

_Puck chuckled, 'I love you too, and prefer being in you.'_

'Noah?' he said softly.

Both Finn and Puck, who were still crying silently, looked up. Finn pulled away from Puck, murmuring softly to him before squeezing Kurt's shoulder as he headed down to the kitchen.

'I don't know if I can lose another one,' Puck stated, fisting the material on his thighs, not looking up.

Kurt was in front of Puck in a flash, gently taking his hands in his own, 'we can do this. We can make this work. Nothing is going to happen to you or this baby.'

Puck studied Kurt for a long moment, 'I always thought it would be you who carried,' he said softly.

Giving Puck a relieved chuckle, Kurt kissed him affectionately, 'I'll carry the next one.'

Puck closed his eyes as more tears spilled down his cheeks, he hastily wiped them away, 'fuck, I hate all these damn hormones.'

Kurt laughed softly, pulling Puck into his arms, for a tight hug, almost as if he was afraid he'd lose Puck if he let him go.


End file.
